


Alternate Universe Vortex

by LiesToFeed



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Begging, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Shameless Smut, oh well, why do my fics always end with everyone eating and laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesToFeed/pseuds/LiesToFeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Reed Richard's defense, he warned everyone that the Alternate Universe device was extremely unstable. So when a few members of the Avenger's team gets their genders swapped, he should not be to be blame. Steve won't go complaining any time soon, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel dirty.  
> I will also like to say that the pronouns might get a little confusing half way through. Until Steve realizes that Bucky still identifies as a male, he uses she/her pronouns then switches over.  
> Sorry if that gets confusing.

When Mr. Fantastic suggested that his new Alternate Universe device might be unstable and on the fritz, no one expected for it to work. But when someone decided it was a good idea for Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Jane Foster and Vincent Strange to poke around with it, turns out it works just fine. Within their margins, that is.

Avengers Tower seemed unaffected. Most of the world seemed unaffected. Except for the floor that contained the lab they were tinkering in. Steve was on an away mission when it happened, stopping Deadpool from... well, being Deadpool. He was just holding onto Deadpool's collar when his earpiece buzzed in with a new call, opening the secure line with the push of a button in his helmet. Pepper's voice rang through, frantic and static-y,

"Steve?! You have to get here, something happened in the lab." She sounded panicked and yelped out at an explosion in the background.

"Pepper? Is everything okay?" Steve asked, trying to keep a squirming Wade Wilson still.

"Honestly, I don't know but... Tony and Bucky was on the floor to get his arm checked out and I'm pretty sure Bruce is trying very hard not to smash thing right now." Pepper rushed out, Steve turning on his heel towards the tower.

"I'm on my way." Steve looked at Deadpool then at the broken buildings around him, "I'm bring a plus one."

"Wait, we're going to Avengers Tower? Right now, right now?" Deadpool asked, staring up at Captain America in disbelief.

"You're not off the hook yet, Deadpool." Steve replied with while dragging him to the helicopter that was waiting for his extraction, "You have Fury to deal with now." 

x

Steve was desperately trying not to panic, calming himself with deep breathing and happy thoughts. What he saw instead was nothing he could have expected.

First of all, Jane was gone. Completely missing, except for the papers that were sprawled across her work station, it was as if she was never there. What he saw after shocked him more. Apparently Tony Stark made a very beautiful woman. As did Doctor Strange, Bruce (who was still looking a little green), and apparently Bucky. All of their clothing didn't seem to fit right and they all looked out of place, trying desperately to fix what happened. When Tony saw Steve gaping at them at the entrance of the lab, a huge smile spread across her face and she looked at Bruce to mumble,

"This must add an interesting dynamic to the Starbuck pairing."

"What happened..?" Steve asked, still dazed at seeing everyone in their reverse gender.

"Turns out Reed's device worked and we might have created an alternate universe vortex in the Avenger's lab. Also, Jane disappeared. Strange is trying to find her." Tony gestured her thumb at Doctor Strange behind her, shrugging casually, "Another day, another space time vortex."

Steve could only nod along with her, distracted by how much she looked like the original Tony Stark. Only a bit daintier in certain places and more endowed in others. When he looked over at Bucky, she was curled in a seat with a pinched expression of annoyance. Steve waved off Stark to go to her, looking down at her,

"Buck?"

"Steve, please go away." She said while curling more into herself, knees pressed tight against her chest. Her hair was long and spilled past her shoulders, shrouding most of her face from him. She looked closed off and scared, something that Steve couldn't just ignore.

"Bucky, come on. Let's go upstairs." He tried to reach out for her shoulder but Bucky jolted away from him, looking up at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"Don't touch me. Please." Bucky sounded desperate and frightened, everyone pointedly ignoring what was going on. 

There was a moment of silence between them until Rogers knelt down infront of her.

"Please, Bucky. Let's go upstairs, give the science people their space and we can figure out what to do." He was resonating an aura of calmness, his eyes still fond of Bucky despite her thoughts. She watched him for a moment before nodding shakily and standing up. Steve reached to try to gently grab her wrist but she pulled away her arm before he could connect.

"Don't touch me." She mumbled out, walking out of the lab in unsure steps and straight to the elevator. Steve looked back at Tony, who gave him a nod in understanding before he left. 

"We'll tell you if we find anything out. Go help your man. Or... woman. Whichever they feel like being right now." Tony shrugged before going back to her tablet, "Personally, I love my new additions." 

x

Bucky instantly curled up in their couch when they had gotten to their floor, one that they shared ever since they came out as a couple to everyone. The floor was homey and old-fashioned, compared to the rest of the floors. It was perfect just for them, a place where they can escape and relax. But right now, it felt tight to Bucky, as if the walls were caving in on him. His skin felt stretched and uncomfortable and his stupid hair kept getting in his mouth. He didn't like it at all. 

But Steve still looked at him fondly, with such an enamored expression that he was able to uncurl himself slightly. 

"What?" Bucky asked when he noticed that Steve was still looking at him from the kitchen, not too far from the living room.

"Can I be frank with you, Buck?" Steve asked, leaning back against the counter.

"No, be Steve." He mumbled back, picking at a lint ball on the couch.

"You make a beautiful woman." 

Bucky froze at that, the little piece of lint fluttering down to the floor. He looked up at Steve, trying to find any sign of him lying. Of course, there was none. Of course Steve Rogers wouldn't lie to Bucky, but it was just ridiculous enough for him to think he would.

"I'm not a woman, Steve." He hissed out weakly, looking away from him. He heard him leave the kitchen to start making his way to him, sitting next to him on the couch.

"No, you're not. I know that. Can I touch you?" Steve asked this time, his hand reaching out slightly for his. After a short moment, Bucky reached out to grab hold, desperate for the normality that Steve is offering. 

"What a fucking joke I live. I just get comfortable here enough to live peacefully and I get my... sex all fucked up." Bucky mumbled out, looking away from their interlocked hands and how his doesn't quite fit right in his right now. 

"Comes with living with super geniuses, I guess." Steve offered, squeezing his hand gently, "It's going to be okay, Buck. They'll find a way to fix it, always have."

Bucky let out a grunt at that, shaking a bit in his seat. He couldn't tell if he was more angry or embarrassed, squeezing his eyes shut. Then he felt a hand on his chin, gently leading his head in the direction of Steve. He opened his eyes and saw him staring at him, bright blue eyes earnest and a bit over-whelming.

 

"It's going to be okay." Steve repeated before leaning forward to press a kiss against Bucky's lips. It was familiar and warm, easing the tension that was building up. Bucky responded almost instantly, eyes fluttering back closed while they kissed languidly. His hand moved from his chin to the back of his neck, thick fingers gently kneaded into the skin there. Bucky let out a soft moan at that, the sound unfamiliar and shocking enough to pull back sharply.

"Hey, it's okay. You're okay." Steve reminded, pressing a soft kiss to his jawline. 

"How can you touch me when I'm like this, Steve?" Bucky choked out, his free hand grasping onto the couch sharply, "When I... look like this?" 

Steve watched him for a moment before chuckling, kissing the bottom of his jawline again,

"Because, Bucky, you're still the most beautiful person I've ever seen." 

If Bucky started crying after that, he'd deny it up and down. Steve was just too much right then, with his soft, reassuring voice. It was too much.

x

Bucky's new curves looked amazing under Steve's baggy clothing, despite his protests. Even though the sweater was way too big and almost hung off of one shoulder and he had to keep pulling up his gym shorts, his new frame was still noticeable. It had been three days since they were thrown into this extremely inconvenient plot twist, putting Iron Man; Hulk; Winter Soldier; and Jane Foster out of commission for duty. Bucky was still uncomfortable with his body but was managing to ignore it enough to continue training or anything else he did before. Steve had to hold himself back from stopping him from over-exerting himself, concerned for the new body. While he still looked muscular under those curves, he doubted it was the same amount of strength that he used to have.

Those thoughts were quickly stomped on when he manage to lift just as many weights and do just as many chin ups as before. That was when Steve let himself relax some more, confident that despite Bucky's panic, he knew what he was doing. They hadn't touched each other since the first day though, Bucky sleeping on the couch and showering alone now. It was starting to bug Steve a bit, missing him. He didn't care of his skin was softer now or if Bucky's cock was gone. He missed him. He told him that during dinner, pushing around a string bean on his plate. When he looked up and saw Bucky looking at him with a curious expression, he felt cold in his seat. 

"You don't care? That I don't have my..." Bucky couldn't really finish the sentence but instead gestured down between his legs. Steve shrugged before shaking his head, smiling small,

"No, Buck. I love you because you're you, not what you've got going on between your legs. I mean, sure I would miss it in the long run but I don't know..." Steve looked back down at his half eaten food, his face suddenly felt hot, "I'm actually kind of... curious." 

There was a moment of silence until Bucky put his fork down, folding his hands under his chin and looking at Steve. Things clicked into place in his head after that, a small grin growing. If Steve had seen it, he didn't say anything about it.

"Curious about what?" 

"Oh, come on Bucky. Don't make me say it..." Steve grumbled out, hunching forward in his seat. Bucky laughed across from him, making his head shoot up to look at him. His face was gorgeous just then, the usually stubbly jaw clean and smooth and eyes a bit more catlike in appearance. His laugh was different, sure, but it still rang like bells to him. He was still beautiful. 

"Come on, Steve, I know you can do it. You've said worse before." Bucky reminded, waggling his brows at him. 

Steve groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, hunched forward still. He sighed before looking at him, mumbling out, "I want to know what you taste like now." 

 

The cocky grin faltered after that, Bucky staring at him for a moment. They held the gaze for a while before Steve moved, walking around the table to him. Bucky moved in his seat, shifting to face Steve when he came around. He moved to stand between his legs, hand coming down to rest on his chin, "I want to know what you feel like. What sounds you make." 

They stared at each other for a moment before Bucky stood up, his legs feeling unstable under him from the power of Steve's gaze. He nodded and looped his arms around Steve's waist.

"What else?" He encouraged, nails pressing into his back gently. 

Steve leaned forward to press a kiss to his neck, Bucky tilting his head over to give more of his neck to him. The rough skin felt hot against his, making him swallow silently. 

"I want to know what makes you tick. Where you want to be touched." 

Bucky let himself be kissed and caressed, Steve's hand feeling impossibly large against him. He was a bit shorter now, Steve nearly towering over her but he felt safe. He always did with Steve, especially when he was affectionate like this. Bucky nodded again and let out a gasp at the teeth on his neck. Before he could react, Steve's mouth was on his and they were kissing. It was sweet at first, soothing and reassuring. Then it started to get hungry, familiar and hot. Bucky let go of his worries for a moment, letting himself be lead by him. Eventually, he felt hands hold onto his hips and lift, plopping him down on the empty space of the dining table. The plates were long forgotten, pushed aside to give them more room.

Against his throat, Steve hummed out, lapping at the bite marks there gently,

"Want to know how it'll feel to have you come underneath me." 

Bucky took in a breath and shook in his seat, "Fuck, Steve..." 

Steve's hands slid up and down Bucky's waist, sneaking just barely under the hem of the baggy sweatshirt he was wearing. 

"You look so good wearing my clothes like this, Bucky. You always do, like you're all mine." He encouraged while his lips slid up from Bucky's neck and back to his lips for another heated kiss. If his mouth wasn't occupied, Bucky would have begged to feel his hands against his skin. But as always, they seemed to operate on the same wave length since his hands moved further up from underneath the clothing. 

Steve groaned from the feeling, skin much softer and smoother than he remembered. There were still lumps of muscle under the tight skin but it was still a treat. What felt even better was when he found out that Bucky wasn't wearing a bra. It made sense, it wasn't like there were any laying around before this for him to wear. Steve skipped over touching his breasts though, saving that for later. Instead his hands slid up his back and gently scrapped back down with his nails. He knew that was something Bucky liked and sure enough, under the kiss, he arched with a soft moan. Steve drank in the sound from his mouth, biting and sucking on his bottom lip teasingly. Eventually they broke apart and Bucky was breathing a bit heavier, eyelids heavy and a small smile on his lips. They watched each other for a moment while Steve's hand continued to roam on his skin. Bucky's hands moved to cup his jaw, fingers gently scratching his skin soothingly. After a moment, Bucky had to wiggle in his seat a bit, letting out a frustrated noise,

"Fuck, Steve." He groaned out, letting his head fall forward to rest on Steve's shoulder while his hands continued to play, "You're just touching me and I already feel all wet." 

Steve couldn't hold back the growl at that, pulling him closer to him. Bucky let his legs spread out for him to fit between them, hands roaming up to his golden hair to pull playfully,

"If you really want to know what I taste like, now would be a good time." He mumbled against his shoulder and Steve can't remember the last time he went on his knees so quickly. 

Bucky watched him from the top of the table, head tilted curiously as he watched him start to pull at the gym shorts. Steve pulled him to sit at the very edge, looking at the boxer briefs the covered him. The front was dampened, much like Bucky said it would be. He looked up at him in question, earning a shrug, "I needed to wear something..." He mumbled out. Steve smirked and nodded before leaning forward. The smell was intoxicating, so different from what he was used to but was still oddly familiar. From ontop of the fabric, his tongue dragged across the slit of wet fabric slowly. Bucky gasped from above, still watching patiently. Steve continued this for a few moments, just gently mouthing at him through his boxers. Eventually though, his hands slid up the soft landscapes of his thighs to hook his fingers at the edge of the clothing and pulling. It was slow and Steve was looking up at Bucky the entire time. His face was red at the cheeks and a bit pinched, mainly from the pleasure that was surging through him.

When the boxers were pulled down to reveal the pink pussy underneath, Steve nearly groaned just from looking at it. That was when Bucky looked away, not too comfortable with looking at himself there. But Steve wouldn't have that, tapping at his thigh to get his attention, 

"Watch me, Buck. I want you to watch me lick you open." 

His breath was teasing against his flesh, making him quiver before looking back at Steve. He was always a sucker for watching him on his knees anyway. 

Steve's tongue pressed flat against the spread of skin, flicking his way upward before he kissed the space between there and his thigh. He kissed where he could reach, his inner thigh and knee to his center. The taste was sweet and a bit tangy, and like his smell, oddly familiar. Steve moaned softly before licking again. Bucky let out a strained breath and slid his flesh hand into his hair, pulling gently in encouragement. 

It wasn't like Steve has had much practice eating a dame out before so he operated on the sounds Bucky made above him. When his tongue traced the soft hole, he heard him moan and felt a shudder, smirking and repeating the action a few times. Bucky cursed under his breath, pulling the golden hair again. 

"Fuck Steve, don't-Ah!-don't stop." 

Steve had to hold his hips down, which was familiar, Bucky always a squirmy one whenever his mouth was near him. When he started to suck at the little clit above, his thighs closed around his head and there was a shocked moan. Steve was sure he started to taste something different then, sucking up the taste before teasing the bud again.

"Oh my god, Steve, I think-Fuuck- I think I'm close. Please don't stop, please." Bucky continued to beg, arching his back and tossing his head back with a breathy moan while Steve continued his work below. When he felt his tongue dip into him, that was when he felt a body shuddering feeling. Coming felt different, but was familiar in that it made him see stars with white heat in his stomach. Steve continued to lick him until it became too much, Bucky pawing at his shoulder,

"Stop, stop, it's too much." 

Steve pressed a few more kisses around him, standing back up to eyelevel with him. Bucky watched him for a moment before raising a hand up and swiping a thumb against his bottom lip. Curiously, but still watching Steve, he put his thumb in his mouth to taste. Steve groaned and leaned forward, kissing him vigorously. Bucky was able to taste himself much more than and it was amazing, feeling Steve's tongue against his that was just between his legs moments ago. He pulled back and slid his hands around his neck, dragging his fingers up his scalp before dropping back down,

"I think I want you to fuck me, Steve. Fuck me and make me feel good. Let's find out how this," Bucky palmed at Steve's rock hard cock under his slacks, "Feels when it's buried in me." 

Suddenly, Steve's arms encircled Bucky's waist and he was lifted again. Barnes squawked and wrapped his arms and legs around him, laughing as he let himself be carried to their bedroom. When he was plopped down on the bed, his hands reached out to pull at Steve's ridiculously tight white shirt,

"Off." 

"You first." 

Bucky rose a brow to that before sitting up and taking the sweatshirt off. He hesitated afterward, wrapping his arms around himself for a moment before Steve crawled onto the bed, between his legs, and kissed his collarbone,

"Beautiful." He mumbled against the skin, earning a gentle smack on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. You're turn, you lug." 

Steve chuckled before pulling his shirt and slacks off. Bucky groaned, running his hands up his chiseled abs and sculpted pecs,

"Fuck, Steve, sometimes I still am amazed by how different you are now..." 

Steve let him continue to touch before leaning forward to kiss him. His hands slid up Bucky's sides and ontop of his breasts, which were just slightly bigger than his palms. It was actually pretty surprising just how big they were, round and perky. He started to gently knead at them, earning a low moan into the kiss. When his fingers pinched at the dark nipples, Bucky broke the kiss to bite at Steve's shoulder, tilting his hips up against his. Rogers moved a bit to wrap his mouth around the pert skin, sucking gently and causing a shudder through Bucky,

"God, Steve, that feels so good..." He nearly mewled out, wrapped himself around Steve. Bucky wasn't normally this sensitive with his nipples but it was apparent now that that supposedly changed, if the way he twisted under him was anyway to tell. Steve left there to kiss across his chest and down his stomach, back up to kiss his shoulders. Then he kissed down to each palm, watching Bucky as his mouth surrounded his index finger of his metal hand. Steve pushed his hand to go between his legs, guiding him to feel around for himself,

"Touch yourself, Bucky. Get yourself ready for me." 

Bucky felt his mouth go dry as he felt around the new area, familiar from times he'd slept with women in the past but still clueless as to his own anatomy. Eventually though, he found out how to bend and curl to get his fingers inside himself easily, his mouth falling open while looking up at Steve. His eyes were glued to hand, watching as his fingers slid in and out of himself. His hands slid up and down his thighs, his fingers leaving trails of goosebumps after them. The way that Steve was watching him and touching him, he felt like he was going to melt into the bed. He felt loved and cared for, which was something he was desperate for right now. When he felt comfortable enough to explore with himself more, his free hand moved from gripping sheets to gentle play with his clit. He let out a sharp breath at that, his fingers still pumping inside of himself. Steve kept muttering words of encouragement, watching him fuck himself and pressing him to keep going. Eventually, Bucky felt a need for Steve, strong and maddening.

"Fuck me, Steve. Please fuck me." Bucky mumbled out, looking up at him desperately. Steve looked at him, grinning and nodding before peeling off whatever clothing remained. Bucky reached for the condoms and lube out of instinct, looking at the lube then at Steve,

"Think we need it...?" He mumbled out, Steve chuckling.

"If you're as wet as you were before, definitely not."

That earned a heated blush as he abandoned the bottle but still gave him the strip of condoms. There was no way they were only going to do one round of this, if it continued to feel this good. 

Steve ripped the foil of the wrapper and spread the rubber on, positioning himself at Bucky's entrance. There was a moment of pause, Barnes' hands resting on the back of Steve's neck,

"What's wrong?"

Steve looked up at Bucky and bit his lip, 

"Don't tell me you've lost your nerve, Rogers, I need you so bad right now."

He shook his head, "I guess this means you're a... a virgin? Again?"

They thought about it for a moment before Bucky smiled and pulled Steve down to kiss him,

"I'm all warmed up for you, Steve. I'll be fine, I trust you."

That seemed to be the only thing he needed because with a nod, he slid in slowly. 

It felt different, much less pressure and more stretch than before. Bucky let out a breathy moan, arching up against Steve with a curse. It wasn't nearly as tight as what Steve was used to but it still felt like bliss, soft and warm. They stayed still for a moment, Bucky wiggling in his spot to get comfortable. After a while, he scratched the back of his neck a bit harder then he probably meant to, "Go. Go, fuck me Steve, I know you can." 

With the go ahead, Steve pulled back out until he was just at his tip and plunged back in. He set up a rhythm that way, hovering over Bucky with his hands on his breasts. He put most of his weight on his knees, straining his stomach a bit but it was worth it to feel them bounce under his palms. Bucky's hair was spread out like a shawl under him, some of it spilled over the edge of the bed. It looked soft and shiny in the natural lighting of the room, her skin pale and scarred in the same places he remembers. His eyes dragged from his face to his waist, which was small and thin, then his hips. Which were jutting out from under the skin just slightly. Steve sat on his haunches, pulling Bucky further onto his lap so his hands could slide down her curves to those amazing hip bones. His thumbs rubbed against the skin gently, eyeing the way the skin folded under his hand. 

Steve pulled out from him, choosing to ignore the whimper from under him while he dipped down to press his mouth to that hip. He felt him jolt under his lips when he bit and sucked roughly, leaving a bright red mark in his place. His mouth traveled up from his hip to the bottom of one of his breasts, leaving another red mark there. Further up, Steve left marks like a trail up to his neck. Bucky was trembling under him by the time he got to his lips, looking into his lust hazed eyes. Barnes swallowed and dragged his nails sharply down Steve's back,

"Have your fun?" He asked breathily, still shaking in his grip.

"You're so beautiful. You're mine." Steve mumbled against his lips, giving Bucky a bruising kiss. 

"All yours..." Bucky whispered back, his nails still dragging up and down his back. He was sure that there were red welts following them but he knew Steve didn't care, "Now please continue fucking me, you don't understand how amazing it feels, Steve." 

He could only chuckle before he repositioned themselves a bit, sitting on the back of his legs and pulling Bucky up and onto his lap. His legs folded next to his, Steve's arms wrapped around his back so he could lean back and rely mostly on his strength. When he re-entered him, it felt so much more electric, making his gasp out and moan. The new position was so much deeper and Bucky tossed his head back with a whimper. Steve was harder this time, thrusting up into him faster and deeper. He watched Bucky bounce in his lap, his entire body rocking with him. Eventually he felt him start to shak and quiver with each thrust, tensing and stiffening up with a cry,

"God Steve, please touch me, please. "

Living to please Bucky, Steve moved a hand from his back to start rubbing at his clit, making him jolt with a high pitched moan. It sounded different from what he was used to but still shot straight through Steve, moving his fingers faster. He could feel his cock moving under his hand, adding to the pleasure he felt. Bucky leaned forward and rested his weight against him, breathing hotly next to his ear where he gasped out,

"Keep going, right there. I'm gonna come, Stevie, don't fucking stop." 

Steve grinned and fucked into him harder, eager for the release, "I knew you'd still love my cock driving into you, Bucky. You always loved my dick too much." 

Bucky groaned at the talk, arching against him tensely.

"Does it feel good, Buck? Feel good having my cock fuck into you hard and fast?" Steve asked, biting gently at his earlobe. He felt Bucky frantically nod against him, "I didn't hear you, what was that?" He stilled his hips, much to Bucky's reluctance. He heard him whimper and pull at his hair harshly, growling into his ear,

"Don't you dare fucking stop, Rogers."

"I didn't hear you, like my cock, Bucky?"

"Yes, yes I love you cock fucking me, Steve! I love you fucking me hard, it feels so fucking good please, Steve, please keep going." Bucky whined, circling his hips desperately on Steve's lap to get more friction. He chuckled and tossed Bucky back down to lay on his back, holding onto his hips dangerously tight. Steve continued thrusting into him after that, Bucky wiggling under him and moaning. Soon enough, he felt him start to tighten around him, his voice stuttering out a loud moan while he felt himself tip over the edge.

It felt amazing having Bucky come on his cock, tighten and twitch around him. It powered him to keep going, feeling himself start to sweat. Bucky was panting by the time his orgasm was done, reaching up to scratch at his chest,

"Come for me, Steve. Come for me, baby, please." 

With a few more thrusts, he finally hit his climax. It was nearly blinding, doubling over with a hearty groan. He thrusted a few more times before staying still to catch his breath. They both panted, watching each other for a moment before Bucky sat up to kiss him hungrily. 

Steve pulled out, making Bucky whimper softly, pulling off the condom and tying it up to toss on the floor for now. He then collapsed next to him, letting out a sigh while Bucky cuddled up next to him. Steve ran his hand through the long brown hair, fingering out an knots there gently.

"I love you." Bucky mumbled against Steve's shoulder, earning a smile and a kiss ontop of his head.

"Love you too, Buck."

They laid still for a while before Bucky detached himself to look at his body, which was littered in Steve size hickeys and blotches. He glared up at him, who smiled bashfully.

"Hey, I'm sure you did a number on my back too so don't look at me like that."

Bucky decided that if the rest of the time of him having the body of a female was spent like this, he might actually be able to stand it. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

The best news that everyone got almost a week after the incident with the AUD was that they got Jane back. Well, a version of Jane. Doctor Strange managed to open another time vortex to find her, plucking her from whatever reality she was in to plop her down in theirs. For some reason this Jane only spoke in Vietnamese though. But other than that, she was definitely Jane. It would do for now, Tony decided. Once they fixed the device, which did not explode because of Tony no matter what Bruce says (that backstabbing evil genius), they promised to get her back to her respective universe. 

To say the past week hasn't been tense in the Tower was a blatant lie. It got to the point where they didn't even care that Peter was putzing around the Avenger's floors. In fact, everyone was pretty sure they saw Tony trying to get Parker into the lab to help out. The student had a complete 'fangasm' when he walked in and saw all the advanced tech around him. When Bruce and Pepper saw Peter, they pushed him out despite a pouting Tony. 

Bucky avoided the lab and that entire floor like it would kill him, sticking to Steve's floor exclusively. It lead to some anxiety after a while, Bucky pacing the living room and office. Rogers was not tied down to the tower like everyone else was at the moment, so when Tony came up to him with a thick envelope from Fury, he sighed and took it with some hesitance. 

"We'll watch after him, Steve. Don't worry." The inventor said, shocking Steve with how honest he had sounded. 

Bucky didn't take it nearly as well. He looked at the envelope with distaste, narrowing his eyes at it.

"What's that?" He asked with practiced nonchalance, pushing around some of the stir fry in the pan in front of him. The cooking channel had been a fun distraction for a while for Bucky and it was even nicer when Steve agreed to be his guinea pig with new recipes. He had gotten so obsessed with cooking for a while that Steve was starting to get monthly subscription magazines with tasty food printed on the front. Bucky would grab it before anyone could throw it out assuming trash and hide it in a kitchen cabinet for later. No one said anything or complained when he once showed up to movie night with a tray of handmade snacks. 

Steve shook his head as he got back to the conversation, sighing and pulling out the papers.

"Fury needs my help." 

Bucky nodded and continued stirring the vegetables around,

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow. I'll come back as soon as I can, I promi-" Steve started, but stopped at Bucky's incredulous look,

"It's fine, Steve. Get the mission done right, not rushed." Bucky replied almost coldly, turning back to the food. He didn't seem angry just disappointed, trying to mask it with that emotionless demeanor. Steve was much better now at seeing past that blank look then when they first started living together. So he let out a sigh and moved around the kitchen island to stand behind him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled them close together. He could feel how tense Bucky was but now was warming up to his touch. 

"I guess it's funny for me to think that we could have just kept on like the past few days." Bucky finally admitted, turning the heat off for the food before turning to face Steve. Who leaned down to press a kiss together. Rogers was able to feel the pout on his lips much easier that way.

"I don't think it's funny." He admitted back, pulling Bucky closer to himself. Before things could really move on from there, he pulled back to return to the stove. Steve groaned and rested his forehead on the top of his head, "Why are you doing that?"

"Go get the plates." Bucky replied with, a teasing smile cracking over his face slowly. He could only peel himself off of Bucky's back, doing as he asked to get ready for dinner. 

x

The wait was worth it for the way that Bucky was lazily and sensually riding on his cock later on. After dinner, which was filled with teasing jokes and Bucky just being his usual charming self, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other any longer. It started with an excuse for warmth infront of the TV, Steve grinning knowingly at him until they started making out feverishly. When Rogers couldn't wait any longer, they switched to the bedroom where Bucky decided to take it much slower than the last couple of times. He pushed Steve to sit on the edge of the bed before he grinned and pointed at him,

"Stay there."

Bucky retreated to their closet, which was just big enough to have a door to it. Not much later, it opened back up to show Bucky. Steve's mouth dried up and his pants almost instantly got unbelievable tight when he saw him. This was nothing like what he would have expected from him, the tight female body dressed in a dark red [lingerie](http://www1.bloomingdales.com/shop/product/dita-von-teese-wireless-bra-bikini-suspenders?ID=983703&CategoryID=22935#fn=spp%3D37%26ppp%3D96%26sp%3D1%26rid%3D81%26spc%3D170) set. It was enchanting and Steve wanted to reach out for him. But his eyes commanded differently, his arms dropping back down when Bucky walked over to him. There were straps of fabric everywhere, cinching in close on his waist and exaggerating that figure. 

Bucky smirked knowingly and stopped infront of Steve, resting his hands on his knees.

"Well?" 

Steve looked up from the garter belt set, over the strappy bra and up to his eyes. His hair was loose and draping them almost dramatically while he reached up to cup his cheek,

"Where did you get this?" He finally asked, his eyes roaming back over his body hungrily, "Looks good..."

Bucky chuckled above him, his hands moving to the back of his neck, "We might owe Pepper a favor, by the way." 

Steve laughed at that, looking up at Bucky's eyes. They were wide and beautiful, drawing him in completely. 

"You going to touch me or what...?" He breathed out, stepping in closer between his legs. Almost instantly, his hands shot out from his sides to rest on his hips. Steve's fingertips dragged against the straps of fabric above them, inviting him in. It was then that he felt Bucky's lips against his, kissing him slowly and hungrily. Steve nudged his legs open with his hand, his fingers playfully dragging against the silky fabric with a groan. He could feel Bucky's grin, pulling him closer. 

When Steve was pushed down, he moved back to get a better look at him. That was when Bucky climbed onto his lap and reached forward, fingers dragging their way up his chest. He stretched out against him, kissing lazily at his neck. 

"Want you to remember this while you're out there, taking all the stupid with you."

Steve grinned and nodded, his hands dragging up and down his back. Which lead to Bucky insisting on taking control this time, pushing him to lay flat on his back while he just used him. It was amazing, watching Bucky curl on his lap, silky panties pushed to the side to show off the pink skin there. They fucked around the lingerie the entire time, just as they had done before and it still felt amazing. But every time Steve felt close, he would stop and stay still with a devious grin. After a couple of times of that, Bucky finally leaned down and breathed out,

"Now I want you to fuck me nice and slow. Make me come just on your cock, Steve. I want you to watch me while I come from just your dick." 

Steve did just that, thrusting up deep and slow into him. He would meet his movements lazily, arching his back with shaky breathes after a while. His hands rested on her hips, not really pressuring Bucky to move anyway but instead just relaxing there. The sex was honey slow, sweet and romantic with how they were looking at each other. It was a nice change of pace compared to the past few days which have been nothing but animalistic and rough. Steve was surprised, but pleased, when he woke up in the morning next to Bucky to find that his bruises and bite marks stayed on his skin longer than before. Bucky would just shrug it off and give him that devilish grin that suggested more. But right now, they weren't very visible anymore, especially not with how the moonlight was reflecting on his skin ever so gently. 

With a switch of positions, Bucky on his back and hips shifted to the side, Steve was keeping up with the slow tempo. They would just watch each other, watch how they reacted to being so close to relief or when Steve would hit just the right spot and Bucky would curl under him. Eventually, he reached up for the golden hair he loved so much and carded his fingers through it, pulling him down to kiss. It was like that, twisted on a borderline uncomfortable position and fucked out from hours of just relentless sex, that Bucky finally came. He gasped and moaned against Steve's lips, legs quivering and squeezing shut. It got so much more impossibly tight that way, with Steve still thrusting into him from behind. After a few more deep but lazy thrusts, he followed after him. 

Instead of getting up to clean up, they just laid in the bed and kissed for what felt like whatever. Bucky was sweaty and sweet in the lingerie set, Steve still unable to keep his hands off of him. Unfortunately though, they did have to move. They were quick about cleaning up, changing into pajamas before cuddling back in the bed. Bucky was used to not really fitting right against Steve by now and ignored it, the way that their knees didn't really fold right together or how big he felt against him but it was whatever. It hopefully wouldn't last much longer.

When Bucky woke up the next day, the bed was empty and the kitchen had been used. There was a covered plate of eggs and bacon waiting for him, making him sigh and eat alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of fem!bucky. Hope it was a good one~~  
> Also bless Dita Von Teese's lingerie line for being the entire inspiration for this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Spain was a beautiful place but Steve couldn't feel very comfortable in it when he was quite literally being chased by men with pistols and semi-automatics. The bullet wound in his arm was really starting to hurt and was staining the civilian clothing he had tried to hide in. The beaches were actually beautiful too and would have been relaxing if it wasn't for the military base that apparently hid in the jungle behind it. When Steve got his extraction after receiving a very important data file, he slumped in the helicopter seat with a sigh. Fury was piloting or else he knew that he would be giving him a stink eye right now for getting caught. But in the end the job was done, which was the most important. So after taking care of his wound, he was free to go back home. He'd hadn't been so happy to see the Avenger's Tower in a while.

Steve went straight to his floor to see Bucky, curious towards him since he was told to maintain radio silence while away. Their floor appeared empty and quiet when he walked in. Before he could call out for him, he saw Bucky's head pop up from the couch. There was a moment where they looked at each other. Or rather, Steve stared at a very masculine appearing Bucky. He saw him start to smile and shrugged,

"They fixed the device. After a few tries..." Bucky started, Steve dropping whatever had had been holding at that time to make his way over to him, "I'm pretty sure one of our toasters became sentient at one point?" Bucky continued, sitting up in the couch while Steve circled around it and peeled off his jacket. 

"Stark?" Steve asked, sitting down next to Bucky and leaning forward. His eyes roamed over his face, the familiar stubble that lined his chin and the shoulder length brown hair. For some reason, it felt like it had been years since he'd seen this face. Like he was living with a completely other person this past few weeks but now that things were as normal as things were going to get, he felt like the puzzle was complete again.

"Apparently there is a universe where JARVIS takes everything over and builds some kind of robot armada? I wasn't really paying attention after I got my dick back." Bucky grinned while he playfully recalled. Steve couldn't even try to hide the look of adoration on his face when he leaned over to kiss him. Bucky grinned behind that kiss and returned it just as feverishly. It started slow and patient, tasting each other again then hungry and amazing, like it had been the first time they kissed again. When Bucky's hands roamed up Steve's arms and found the bullet wound, he pulled back to look at it, "Really?"

Steve could only nod dumbly before leaning back forward to reinitiate the kiss. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to him about what happened, reaffirm him that he was okay, but he'd rather show it. 

Bucky crawling onto his lap so he could grind down on him was dirty and amazing, Steve moaning directly into the kiss. He heard him chuckle, pull away and wrap his arms around his neck,

"Steve, since the moment I came up here, I have been thinking about you." He leaned forward and breathed into his ear while he spoke, hands scraping up his scalp, "Thinking about giving you a hard earned gift for your patience." 

Steve's hands slid up from Bucky's thighs to the back of his shoulders, where he kneaded gently, "My patience?"

"Don't even pretend like you had an easy time dealing with me when I was rocking a clam, Rogers. Besides, you were such a good sport in keeping me...distracted." Bucky nearly purred, rocking down into his hips. He tipped his head curiously before leaning forward to kiss his jawline, "I'm going to keep you very busy tonight, Soldier, you better have cleared up your schedule." 

x

It took a while for them to peel themselves off of each other long enough to eat dinner, Steve complaining that a super enhanced soldiers shouldn't go hungry. Especially not when they have food basically ready at any moment they wanted. But the moment the food had been eaten, it was like they never stopped. Bucky kept to his promise of keeping him busy though, cause by the time it was past midnight they had run out of condoms and were dangerously low on lube. Steve grinned and sat up in their bed, grunting lightly at the krick in his neck. Bucky could only grin smugly at that, recalling how awkwardly he had bent to suck him off just a few moments earlier. Rogers reached for one of the few remaining water bottles, looking at the barely empty tube of lube. 

"I think there's one more in there. And I think you have on more in you." Bucky called out after he caught him staring. He was laying on his side and looking up at Steve, grinning like he had a plan. And knowing him, he probably did.

"I don't know, Buck, we actually ran out of condoms. We don't even need them, we just felt like using them." He gestured to the trash can not too far from them, like it had all the answers. 

"No? Not even one more?" Bucky almost teased, crawling from his spot to get inbetween Steve's legs.

"Definitely not." 

Bucky grinned and kissed his way up from Steve's hip to his chin. Their teasing had died there, which Bucky's lips on his neck to spot around the healing marks. They moved, like pieces of a well oiled machine, so that Steve was on his back and Bucky between his legs. They kissed before Barnes took the lube and poured the last remains of it onto his cock. Whatever the blonde was even thinking before was gone, dick hard and curved up onto his stomach. He was already slick and prepped from earlier, just like he knew Bucky was too, taking him in easily. 

They moved together seamlessly, Steve pushing back against him with his hands pressed against the wall behind them. Bucky held at his hips, hands moving up to his knees then back down slowly. The thrusts started easy then got quick, deep and familiar. Rogers moved his hands to scratch at the back of his shoulders, pulling him down so they were pressed together. It didn't take long for him to feel himself tremble, panting hotly into Bucky's ear,

"I don't know how you to-right there, Buck, yes- to get one more out of me..." Steve commented, nails dragging from shoulders to hair to pull. 

"You couldn't get away from me if you tried." Bucky replied with a smug grin, moving them so that Steve's back was first pressed against his chest then bent him forward to lean against the wall. The blonde let out a breathy moan at that, shivering as he felt himself get pounded into with vigor. A metal hand kept him still while he kept fucking into him deep and the other pulled around his hair. 

They kept in that position for a while before Steve started to tremble and shake recognizably. He panted and rested his forehead against the wall. When he felt close to his release, Rogers leaned back to press themselves close together. Bucky bit and sucked on his neck, feeling him arch against him as he kept on fucking into him. Finally, with a strangled cry and shudder, Steve came again for what felt like the hundredth time that night. With a few more sharp and exact thrusts, Bucky followed after. They stayed like that, on their knees and pressed together before they started chuckling. They were pulled apart and finally cleaned up completely. Lazily, Bucky changed sheets while Steve cleaned out trash. They were too tired to really get frisky while showering, more interested in getting back in bed. 

Once they were laying together, Bucky grinned and chuckled,

"I love how you can come just from being fucked like that, Steve."

Steve groaned and tilted his head forward to rest under his chin, 

"Really?"

x

Steve just watched Bucky for a while before he woke up, taking in everything about his appearance again. Their night mixed with fucking and making love was intense, even though he healed quick he still felt the strain in his muscles. That was definitely something that Bucky would have definitely love to know later on, proud of himself for making the great Captain America sore. When he snorted a laugh at that thought, Barnes woke up with a start. They stared at each other for a minute before they both broke into sleepy smiles. Familiar, warm, and kind. 

x

"Honestly, I miss my rack. It was beautiful. Majestic even, right Pepper? Majestic?" Tony asked after shoving lo mein into his mouth. Pepper reached forward and put his hand over his mouth, a tight smile on her face. 

"Honestly, I'm upset I wasn't here for it." Clint reached for an eggroll but his hand was slapped away by Natasha. 

"Don't encourage him." Pepper reprimanded while dipping some veggie dumplings in soy sauce.

"Well, out of everyone involved, we can all agree that Bucky was the luckiest of us all."

"One more word Stark and you'll be eating a vibranium fist."

"Uh, rude, I made you that fist. Ever heard of the phrase don't bite the hand that feeds? Which is oddly fitting right now, considering it's the one that literally feeding you right now."

"Please, everyone do ignore my Vietnamese dopple ganger." Jane spoke up from her notebook not too far from them, Thor sitting close to her the entire time, changing the subject knowingly. 

"She was a wonderful lady, smart and I envy her universe that had those amazing cookie things she made." Tony quipped back.

Apparently the Alternate Universe Device was fixed, or toyed around with enough to guess it was fixed, to change things back to normal. Reed was apologetic and thankful but refused to take it back. Instead, saying that it belonged in their very high security safes. It was agreed with unanimously, despite Stark's pleas for some more time. 

Bucky kept the lingerie, just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was something. Sorry if that last chapter kinda a flop, I've been watching American Horror Story for the past six hours and I being influenced to kill a character.   
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
